


Her Semi-Colon

by Aspieonage



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Death, Family, Girl - Freeform, Love, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide, Trans, Transgender, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspieonage/pseuds/Aspieonage
Summary: She's unique, amazing in her own way. But she bears the pain of not knowing herself for too many years.





	Her Semi-Colon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, when i felt like rhyming.  
> It speaks to me on a very personal level.  
> I hope some of you will appreciate it.~

She was a beauty unlike all others.  
But nobody saw it except for her brothers.

Her name was Felicia but they called her Jack.  
Her face wore a smile while her heart turned to black.

She didn’t like football, would rather wear makeup,  
But nobody let her. They laughed at her set-up.

She’d hide in her room, despising the world,  
Stayed in the safe space where she couldn’t get hurt.

Her wrists showed the marks of all the pain she endured,  
From all the people who told her that she has to be cured.

That her true self was a sin, that it was all just a phase,  
That she would come to her senses and get out of this haze.

But she stayed true to herself because, oh, she knew better.  
So she kept going, hiding it all just under a sweater.

The color kept fading from her point of view,  
Darkness being the part of her that nobody knew.

-

But there came a time when lost hope was retrieved,  
Her eyes shining bright when the news were received.

She got a new start by moving away.  
She got the tattoo for her eighteenth birthday.

The symbol of hope showed she wasn’t dying.  
Her story would continue and she would stop lying.

The semicolon was simple but the meaning was great.  
Her heart was broken when she received nothing but hate.

But she had promised herself that she’d stop pretending,  
So she killed Jack once and for all. Her first happy ending.

-

Time went by and her circle grew thinner,  
She rid herself of toxicity and felt like a winner.

Truly supporting her with her choices,  
Her brothers were, in her family, the only voices.

But she didn’t mind as she had grown older,  
She hadn’t forgiven but they got the cold shoulder.

So when it came that her parents had died.  
She did nothing but shrug, since her tears had been dried.

Her brothers stayed with her since they had no home left no more.  
They became their own family, something she hadn’t dared to ask for before.

-

For a while they seemed happy, content with her life.  
And soon Felicia was about to be somebodies wife.

So the family grew to the number of four.  
The tattoo on her wrist representing her mind and soul to the core.

But in the nights it came creeping above,  
The darkness deceiving her, to doubt her true love.

She got anxious, driven by fear.  
Panic thriving in what would be her last year.

She suppressed her emotions, played well for her partner,  
Let her boys pack for their final departure.

College had called them so they were leaving,  
Moving out of her life onto their own. She was left grieving.

The house was silent, too big for the two.  
Felicia grew lonely and her vision blue.

The laughs and the smiles, the happy and bright,  
Were erased by the emptiness with barely a fight.

The darkness took hold of the woman who seized to be,  
Black taking over, becoming the only thing she could see.

Anxiety and panic were followed by guilt and disgust.  
Her self-esteem lowered, the result was distrust.

Losing her brothers had been too much to bear,  
Even though they did their best to keep in touch with her.

-

The tattoo had faded, the ink remained grey.  
Same as everything else that, before, had let her to stay.

So one night she decided to do it and in her despair,  
She had everything planned. There was nothing left to prepare.

She sat in the tub and looked up to the sky.  
The sparkling stars almost led her to cry.

But the deed was done when the church bells chimed midnight.  
The darkness poured out of her arms, as the blood appeared black in the moonlight.

She had cut out the tattoo and what was leftover,  
Was the period, stating: Her story was over.  
;


End file.
